Love You!
by UsagiLovesDuochan
Summary: Duo learns that he has to die and becomes depressed. How should he go on with his life, with the knowledge, that he could die every day? YAOI Don't like, don't read! EPILOGUE POSTED NOW
1. Love You! 1

Title: Love you!  
  
Part: 1/3  
  
Author: Usagi-chan [usagilikesduochan@hotmail.com]  
  
Warnings: death, sad, little bit of romance  
  
Pairings: 1x2  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't own money with it and write only for fun and to get better in English writing. ^__^  
  
Describtion: I... I really don't know what's going on with me. My first english fic on this ML and a deathfic. I hate deathfics! And now this. But I had to write it. Do you know 'Walker-Texas Ranger'? On Saturday the 24th August they showed the second part of an double episode in German TV and it was about a little boy, who had the HIV virus. He died in the end. It was so damn sad. But it was also great to see how he tried to do his best and learn as much as he could, till his death. He wanted to live a nice live, until he died. I think that's why this film inspirited me so much. *sobs*  
  
So, it takes place after EW. The boys live together for a while and during that Duo seems to get a little cold. He went to the doctor to make a little check and get the shock of his life. He is infected with a hereditary disease, which would cost his life in the end. Duo becomes depressed. How should he go on with his life, with the knowledge, that he could die every day?  
  
And not to forget, much thanks to Psyche for controlling my translation from German to English.  
  
"..." = Speaking  
  
*...* = Thinking  
  
~...~ = Review  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Come on guys, you're acting like I am dying! It's only a cold."  
  
Duo Maxwell was struggling against three pairs of energetically hands, which trying to drag him to a large, white building. Then suddenly, he stopped for a seconds and sneezed. That was when he lost the fight against his friends.  
  
"Listen Duo," Quatre began, patiently, "we know it seems to be a simple cold, but you should go for a checkup and get medication anyway, so we don't become ill as well. You know colds are catching."  
  
The Ex-Deathscythepilot sighed and nodded.  
  
"OK, OK, you win. But I won't take an inoculation. I've had enough of this little, mean, cold beast called syringe since I was imprisoned by this OZ guys. They gave me too much for my liking."  
  
He made a little face and started to trot bravely between his four companions, who had had to use all their strength to get him into town there the doctor had his practice. Quatre smiled slightly and prodded his friend in the side.  
  
"By the way, Duo," he whispered, "Heero is as worried about your condition, as much as we others are. If you hadn't wasted so much strength fighting against us and study his face instead, you would have seen the worry in his face."  
  
"Really?" Duo whispered happily back, and taking a glance at Heero. He was the only one who hadn't tried to get his friend to the doctor by force. But he was there to accompany Duo. When the Wingpilot caught sight of Quatre and Duo watching him, he mildly glared at them sceptically for a moment, before turning his back.  
  
"Quatre, you were kidding, right?" Duo asked the blond one sarcastically.  
  
"No, no, Duo I would never do something like that to you," his friend answered serious. "I know how you feel about him and Wufei and Trowa know it as well. So everything we want to see, is you to be happy with him. But you can't go on like that and keep quiet. You have to tell him."  
  
Duo's eyes went big and he started to shake is head a little hysterically.  
  
"No, I can't do that. I would die thousand deaths if I tell him."  
  
"Why? Do you think he hate gay people? If he do so, why is he still a friend of Trowa and me? Everyone of you know about our relationship. You shouldn't be so worried. I think he really feels for you, too. But you know him, he isn't the type of speaking. He is unsure. Someone has to do the first step. And I think you have the ability to do it. Common just have a little bit courage! You can do it!"  
  
They reached the house and while Duo faced the door of one of his greatest little fears, he sighed and met Quatre's gaze. The other three boys were at the beginning of the little stair, which leaded to the door. It was obvious, that they wanted to wait outside. Only the blond arabian boy escorted his friend to the door.  
  
"You can do it by you own, can't you, Maxwell?" Wufei asked and sit down on a bank. Duo smiled to his friends.  
  
"Sure I can," he answered much more cheerful as he was. When he lowed his voice as he said some last words to Quatre before entering the house.  
  
"OK, I am thinking about this all, till the waiting time at the doctor. When I come out, I tell you my decision, I think."  
  
Quatre nodded and went to his friends to wait for the return of the Deathscythepilot.  
  
***  
  
Duo passed the door and went straight to the young women, sitting behind a big table, typing on a computer. When she noticed the boy, she stopped typing and smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
"Hi I am Duo Maxwell. I think I catched a little cold and my friends want me to get sure, that I don't pass it to one of them."  
  
"So you want only a little check, huh?" the women asked still smiling at him. "That wouldn't be a problem. Please sit down in the waiting room. I am sure you haven't to wait more than five minutes."  
  
Duo followed her order and sat down in a nice little room. During the waiting, he tried to calm down a little bit. He didn't lie, then he told Quatre about the syringes. He was really afraid of them. And unfortunately the five minutes turned out to be ten. Many time to think too much.  
  
At the end, when the nurse called his name, he didn't know why he was so damn nervous. Was it because of the syringes, or because of the still unanswered question, if he should tell Heero his feelings for him.  
  
The nurse leaded the boy into the checking room and again told him to wait. He sat nervous down on a chair, only to leap up when the doctor came in. He smiled at the restlessly boy.  
  
"Calm down, young man, I won't bite you," he said, smiling and gave him the right hand. "My name is Dr. Hikaru. Nice to meet you, Mr. Maxwell."  
  
"That's not fair, you are addressing me with my name although I didn't introduce myself to you," Duo pouted lightly, accepting the offered hand. "Besides just 'Duo' would be fine. I am not that old, you know?"  
  
He tried a little grine to get rid of his nervousness.  
  
"Fine, Duo. Well would you please sit down so we can start with the check?"  
  
Duo breathed hard and then sat himself down on the examination couch.  
  
*At last this whole check itself won't take longer than five minutes* he thought sarcastically to comfort himself and grimaced a little. But he was wrong. The check took more time than everyone expected. The doctor also took some of Duo's blood for analyses. The praxis was a very modern one and it had the things the nurses needed to got a result of the blood test immediately.  
  
At the beginning of the check the doctor was very cheerful with Duo, but the more he tested and looked the more he went serious nearly worried. Duo got an uneasy feeling about this thing he first thought of as a little cold.  
  
After the blood test arrived and the doctor had taken a look, his face changed from worried to really shocked. He swallowed hard and his gaze meet with Duo's. The boy swallowed as well.  
  
"What is it, doc?" he whispered, starting to shake. "I am old enough to know the truth. So please, tell me nothing but the truth."  
  
The doctor lowered his gaze.  
  
"I am sorry, Mr. Maxwell," he whispered back. "So sorry!"  
  
***  
  
When Duo opened the front door of the praxis again and stepped outside, his four friends left their sitting place on the bank to greet him.  
  
"Hey Duo, everything OK?" Quatre asked. But when he reached the gaze of the longhaired boy, he freeze, just like the other three did. Duo was unnatural pale and the arabian boy could also feel pain in the heart of his friend. He climbed down the stair without a word and went straight to face Heero, who was obvious shocked of the impression his friend made.  
  
"Duo, what's wrong?" he whispered, fear of an intuition feeling hearing in his voice. The asked one took the right to speak in a strong voice.  
  
"I love you, Heero!"  
  
After this words his whole self confidence got lost and he fell in the arms of the Wingpilot, bursting out in tears and uncontrolled sobs.  
  
***  
  
One day had gone since Duo's visit at the doctor. After he had acted so strange, the pilots wanted to see the doctor first, to ask him what had happened to their friend. But Duo had resisted. He had asked them to take him home. Because he had begged so much, they had decided to fulfil his wish at last. Home again, Duo had run straight in his room, closed the door and fell on his bed. He had stayed there the whole day and night.  
  
The next day he refused to leave his room and also to tell his friends about what the doctor had said. Wufei already made the decision to phone the doctor but surprisingly Quatre strict refused this idea. He explained that they had to respect Duo's will. If he don't want to tell them, they had to wait, until he was willing to do so.  
  
The day passed and at the evening then the outside started to darken, Duo still hadn't show up to his friends. This was too much to stand for Heero Yuy. He had admitted to himself that he had gone sick of worried for the braided friend. The three words Duo had said to him, after leaving the praxis still echoed in his ears.  
  
~I love you!~  
  
Unnoticed from the other three pilots, who sat in the living room, worrying about Duo, he made his way upstairs to the room Duo had spend in twenty- four hours. He knocked on the door. Only for one time, soft and short.  
  
"Duo, can I come in?" he asked in a low voice. There was no repeat from the other side.  
  
"Duo, please. If you don't answer I will come in without a doubt."  
  
Again there was no response. So Heero took that as permission and opened the door silently. After he closed the door as quiet as he opened it, he turned to observe his friend.  
  
Duo was sitting on his bed, staring emotionless at the white wall in front of him. To say that Duo looked bad was downplay. His previously nature red round cheeks were pale and haggard. His eyes were without his normally emotions. There were no signs of life not the glitter of the will to live and find happiness.  
  
Heero was really shocked now. He slowly crossed the room and sat down on the bed, beside Duo.  
  
"Hey," he started quietly, unsure how to start the conversation. He knew he was not good in conversations, he never was. Normally Duo was the one to start a long talk or debate. But the braided boy was silent. So silent it hurt in the ears of the young japanese teen. He had to get him talking again. But how?  
  
Heero thought a little while. At last there was only one thing which came in his mind again and again. He sighed deep. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to start a conversation, when he still didn't knew why his friend was acting so strange. But it seemed he had no other choice.  
  
"Duo," he started again with a low voice. "Why did you say this? Why did you say 'I love you'? Why just there?"  
  
"Because it was true!" Duo answered slowly, his voice hoarse and sad. "If you like it or not, it doesn't matter. It's the truth."  
  
"Quatre and I had a little talk, yesterday. He said you fell for me a while ago, during the war. But till now you were afraid to tell me cause you didn't know how I would react. I don't mind you telling me now, but it was a little bit too brusk. There is something behind your confession. You also act strange since you left the doctor. Please tell me, what happened? You are important to me, Duo. I am worried to sick about you. I don't want to stand beside and watch how you ruin your life. I want to help you, in any way I can."  
  
Duo was quiet for a minute. Then he spoke abruptly, his voice trembling now.  
  
"I had to tell you. It was the only thing I was able to think off. If I hadn't told you there, eventually I would never have the chance again. I don't know how much time is left for me... don't know. They said it could happen every day."  
  
He started to sob and then he realised he tried to fight against the tears. Heero reacted without thinking. He wrapped his arms tightly around Duo and pressed the boy against his chest. But he couldn't resist his own fear. Duo could feel how the body of the japanese boy started to tremble lightly, having a bad imagination, of what Duo was going to say next. And Duo was willing to tell. He was already broken, then he received the message himself. He couldn't stand to hide it anymore. I couldn't stand the feeling of loneliness, to be the only one who knows.  
  
"I will die, Heero," he whispered. "It can happen every day. They didn't give me long time left. It can happen today, tomorrow, in a week or with much luck in a month. But I will die for sure before this year has ended."  
  
"No!" Heero whispered shocked and tightened his grip around Duo. "That can't be true. They had made a mistake. You can't die! We will do everything to heal you. We won't let you die."  
  
Duo shook his head in sadness, but a little smile crossed his lips. Somewhere deep within he was happy to know, that Heero cared so much for him. It was more, than he dreamed to expect.  
  
"If there is a way to save my life, I wouldn't be so down now, Heero," the Deathscythepilot explained. "It's kind of ironic, you know? I never know my parents. They died, then I was a baby, so much for sure. But now I know either my father or my mother didn't die because of the war. One of them died because of an hereditary disease. And I inherited it."  
  
Heero looked up in Duo's sad eyes and stroke the long chestnut hair of his friend. He tried to calm down himself during that process before speaking again.  
  
"But Duo, if you had this hereditary disease, why didn't Dr. G tell you? I am sure you had many medicine checks during your training to a Gundam Pilot. They had to see it."  
  
Duo shook his head again, burying his face in the chest of the other pilot.  
  
"There is no way, Heero. No way! The disease can't discerned. Not until it breaks out. Until the break out you live your life like every healthy person. It can take days, months or years after your birth, before the disease gives a sign of itself. But when it breaks out, you will not live long after that. I can be happy if I survive a half year."  
  
He started to cry. No more fighting back the tears. He didn't care anymore. Since he had arrived at home, he had fought against the tears. He was tired now. After he told the Wingpilot the truth he had lost his last strength.  
  
"Do you know," he went on during his sobs, "how ironic... this all is? I mean,... during the war, I... had could die for thousand times. And I wasn't really afraid. But now, after the war... now when we have peace and we have not to fight anymore... now I have to die and I am afraid. I don't want to. I want to live. I wanted to built a happy life. Why I am not allowed, Heero? Why? Is this the punishment for killing all the people during the war? Why punish me now? Why not during the war? If I had died, other people wouldn't. Now it's too late. I already killed all the people."  
  
Duo stopped talking and concentrate on crying. He pressed himself hard against the other body and wrapped his arms around Heero's waist. Since a while he wasn't aware of anything else than his own pain. But after sobbing for some more minutes, he started to calm down.  
  
And that was when he recognised, that he wasn't the only one crying. Hot tears had wet his shirt on his shoulder there the Wingpilot had buried his head. His arms still wrapped around the braided pilots body he had lost control of himself. The knowing that there was no way to save Duo's life had broken the heart of the japanese boy.  
  
Duo was stunned. He never saw Heero cry. And he never thought he would ever see, especially not because of him. But here he was, sitting on the bed, holding the other pilot in his arms, be hold by him back and both had tears in their eyes. The only difference was, that Heero didn't made any noises while crying. There were only tears silently falling down Duo's shirt.  
  
"Heero, you are crying!" the braided boy croaked, still not really believing what he saw.  
  
"Am I?" the Wingpilot asked absently, not really caring what he did. Suddenly he looked up in Duo's eyes.  
  
"I don't want to lose you, Duo! You are everything to me. I... I love you too!"  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Duo buried the other pilot back against his body and again tears started to fall down his own face. He took a deep breath. And when he breathed, he suddenly felt an unknown strength building up deep within. His tears stopped flowing and he started to gently rub Heero's back.  
  
"Please don't cry, Heero," he whispered. Then the japanese boy looked up, the Deathscythepilot sent him a smile.  
  
"Duo, how...?"  
  
"It's okay now," he assured. "I was a baka, really. I had the whole day to think about my situation and the only thing I did was staring at the wall, muttering I will die. I needed you to realise one important thing."  
  
Heero looked at Duo questioning.  
  
"I am NOT death, till now. I am still living."  
  
He grabbed Heero's right hand and took it into his own. Then the Wingpilot met the gaze of the braided boy, he was surprised to see the glittering back on his place. And also Duo's gaze was soft and calm now.  
  
"I want to live, Heero," he explained to the japanese teen. "I want to live my life as long as I can with all happiness I can get. I want to live these life with you. Would you allow me the pleasure to stay at you side till I die?"  
  
Heero nodded with tears in his eyes. Tears of joy and also of pain.  
  
"Sure, Duo," he whispered. "I want nothing more than you to stay with me."  
  
"I am happy you agreed, my love," Duo replied quietly. "But you have to grant me one wish. Will you?"  
  
"Anything which is in my power to fulfil!"  
  
"Well, then promise not to cry again, as long as I am still alive. As long as I live there is nothing to cry about, you know? So I don't want to see you crying for nothing. Promise."  
  
The Wingpilot swallowed hard and immediately started to fight against his tears.  
  
"I will do anything I can, to fulfil you this wish, Duo."  
  
"Thanks very much, Hee-chan."  
  
Duo smiled a little bit more now, before asking:  
  
"Will you join me in sleeping? I am really tired from staying awake 24 hours."  
  
"What's with Quatre, Trowa and Wufei?" Heero asked seriously. "Shouldn't they know? They are your best friends."  
  
Duo thought a little while and at the end he sighed.  
  
"I think you are right. But not at the moment. We will see tomorrow, OK? Today I don't wish to see them. I think I feel much better now, but I still need a little bit time before facing them. Eventually I tell them everything after breakfast tomorrow."  
  
"Can I go downstairs to tell them you are feeling a little bit better now?" Heero asked, accepting Duo's answer without questioning. "I think it's not good to let them worrying that much. And it won't take much time. I will be back in five minutes, I think."  
  
Duo couldn't resist but smile.  
  
"Five minutes, huh? The doctor and the nurse were telling the same for the time they needed to check me. And the five minutes went on to be half an hour."  
  
Heero gave Duo a sad smile.  
  
"I will come back as soon as I can. Is that okay?"  
  
Duo nodded and laid down on the bed. Heero left the room of his braided now lover and went downstairs. He told Quatre, Trowa and Wufei in quick sentences that Duo was feeling better now and they would see him at breakfast. And then he left before anyone had the chance to asked questions.  
  
The Wingpilot went back to Duo's room and opened and closed the door silently. When he looked at the Deathscythepilot, he saw that this one was fallen asleep. His hair was open now, making him look more beautiful as he was anyway in Heero's eyes. Another sad smile crossed the face of the japanese boy. He went to the bed and laid down on the other side of the bed, slipping under the cover and taking Duo in his arms. He whispered "Good night!" to the sleeping form and tried to sleep as well.  
  
TBC...  
  
*UsagiLOVESDuo-chan /'^^'\ 


	2. Love you! 2

Title: Love you!  
  
Part: 2/3  
  
Author: Usagi-chan [usagilikesduochan@hotmail.com]  
  
Warnings: death, sad, little bit of romance  
  
Pairings: 1x2  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction. I write only for fun and to get better at English. ^__^  
  
Describtion: I... I really don't know what's going on with me. My first English fic on this ML and a deathfic. I hate deathfics! And now this. But I had to write it. Do you know 'Walker-Texas Ranger'? On Saturday the 24th August they showed the second part of an double episode in German TV and it was about a little boy, who had the HIV virus. He died in the end. It was so damn sad. But it was also great to see how he tried to do his best and learn as much as he could, till his death. He wanted to live a nice life, right up until his death. I think that's why this film inspired me so much. *sobs*  
  
So, it takes place after EW. The boys live together for a while and during that time Duo seems to get a little cold. He goes to the doctor to make a little check and gets the shock of his life. He is infected with a hereditary disease, which will cost his life in the end. Duo becomes depressed. How should he go on with his life, with the knowledge, that he could die any day?  
  
Feedback: Yes, please, more than welcome. ^____^  
  
Archive:  
  
-   
  
And I mustn't forget, many thanks to Psyche for helping with my translation from German to English.  
  
"..." = Speaking  
  
*...* = Thinking  
  
~...~ = Review  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The next day Duo woke up late in the morning. After having no sleep for a whole day and crying so much, he had needed the rest. Things look much better when you are well rested even if you know that you have a serious illness.  
  
When Duo opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was cobalt blue. He blinked and then he saw another kind of blue. Blue sky and sunshine smiling from the window in the bedroom, and on the bed in front of him cobalt blue eyes were fixed upon him in an intense gaze.  
  
The owner of these blue eyes was a little bit tired because he hadn't slept much that night. But he did everything to hide this fact from Duo.  
  
Duo yawned a little and smiled warmly at Heero.  
  
"Morning, Hee-chan!"  
  
"Morning, Duo" the Wingpilot replied quietly. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better now, thanks. I think I really needed sleep. Uhm, by the way how long did I sleep?"  
  
Heero took a quick glance to the watch at the nightstand.  
  
"Twelve hours now. Morning is nearly gone."  
  
"Oh, really?" Duo called out and hopped out of the bed. "Then hurry, let's go downstairs and have breakfast before it's too late! I am starving."  
  
He ran into the bathroom and came out five minutes later with body washed and teeth brushed. Heero still sat in the bed staring dumbfounded at Duo. The braided boy grinned when he saw the confused look on his beloved friend.  
  
"C'mon Heero!" he dragged. "We are late anyway. And I am still starving."  
  
The Wing pilot didn't reply. He only shook his head and hid a sad smile from Duo's eyes.  
  
"You are unbelievable, my love," he whispered, too softly to be heard, and then got up from the bed to enter the bathroom. Ten minutes later, a fresh dressed Duo and Heero came downstairs and entered the kitchen where their friends still sat, talking. The two boys entered together hand in hand.  
  
Quatre was the first of them who saw his friends.  
  
"Duo!" he called out, happy and worried at the same time.  
  
"Morning guys!" Duo said, grinning, and waved. "Sorry for worrying you."  
  
"Morning Duo, Heero," Trowa and Wufei greeted, both regarding the Deathscythe pilot thoughtfully. Then Quatre noticed the hand tightly clasped around Duo's.  
  
"You two are holding hands?" he asked, happy. Duo showed the blonde boy a wide grin but didn't get the chance to answer, because Wufei interrupted.  
  
"As much as I am interested in the state of your relationship, what I would really like to know is what the doctor told you. I see your cold is gone now. Should I be happy or worried about it?"  
  
Duo's grin faded abruptly.  
  
"I thought about telling you," he replied. "But please be patient. Not now. I will tell you soon, I promise. But not yet. Heero knows, and that's enough for the moment in my opinion. The day is so nice, I don't want to ruin it with my problems."  
  
"But without knowing we will worry a lot."  
  
"There is nothing to worry about at the moment, Quatre," Duo pressed. "And if anything does happen I have Heero at my side, and he knows it all. Don't worry about me. Everything is fine at the moment. So please, let's enjoy the day."  
  
Heero watched Duo talking to the other three pilots, unnoticed, while he ate his breakfast. Although, the Wing pilot didn't really feel hungry. The news of the night still swirled in his mind and now entered his stomach as well, leaving a feeling of sickness.  
  
But when Duo told his friends that there was no reason to worry about him, Heero had do admit, this wasn't a lie. On one hand, knowing a friend is dying is definitely a reason to worry, but on the other hand, exactly as Duo said, there was nothing to worry about *right now*. Duo was fit and felt good at the moment. He wouldn't die tomorrow. Heero was sure of it. And, it was obvious that Duo wanted to enjoy what time he had left. Telling his friends would destroy the happiness he wanted to feel.  
  
"Okay, guys!" Duo's voice interrupted Heero's thoughts, "Did you plan on doing anything today?"  
  
Quatre shook his head in confusion.  
  
"Should we?" asked Wufei.  
  
"No, better not," Duo answered happily, "because I have a plan for today."  
  
He got up from his chair and disappeared into the living room. Two minutes later, he came back with a card in his hand.  
  
"I have had an idea what we can do today," he explained, while spreading the card on the breakfast table. "I want to have a picnic with you all; a picnic on the beach. But not on any beach. It has to be a special one. I know it's far away by car, but it's very nice and we can also camp there. What do you think?"  
  
Wufei, Quatre and Trowa exchanged confused and very surprised glances while Heero thought for some minutes and checked the location of Duo's beach.  
  
"We have to buy food for grilling, then, and wood for a campfire," the Wing pilot noted. "And, Quatre, do you have tents? I think Duo is right, it's far away so the best idea would be to camp there for one night or stay in a hotel."  
  
"To camp is better", Duo interrupted. "The whole atmosphere would be nicer than if we stay in a hotel."  
  
"So, you are in favour of a drive to this beach, Heero?" Trowa asked, a little bit surprised. Quatre started to smile happily.  
  
"I am also for it," Quatre said. "To camp together would be nice. Hey remember, we are still teens. We lost most of our childhood because of the war. But now we have peace. And we have the right to enjoy our life and our friendship. So why not make a little party on the beach?"  
  
"Thanks Quat!" Duo called out happily and hugged his friend. Trowa and Wufei nodded.  
  
"Okay, a party on the beach," Wufei agreed. "So, Heero, since you have already begun planning, what do we need?"  
  
"I think it would be best to write it down," Duo suggested. He grabbed some paper and a pencil.  
  
"OK, as Heero said before, we need food, tents and wood."  
  
"I have a tent for six persons," Quatre interrupted. "And I can also arrange for wood."  
  
"Great, so you will be responsible for this two things, Quatre," Duo announced and wrote the name of his friend behind 'wood' and 'tent'.  
  
"Trowa, would you help Quatre with the tent and the wood?" Heero asked. "We need someone to help him pack the things into the car."  
  
Trowa simply nodded and Quatre smiled thankfully at him.  
  
"Well then, I think Yuy, Maxwell and I should drive into town to buy the food," Wufei said.  
  
"Uhm if you say so," Quatre started, hesitantly, "but will we really need three people for buying food?"  
  
"Sure we do," Wufei answered. "We need Duo to choose, because I have to admit he has the best taste. Yuy will drive the car, and someone has to watch that Maxwell does not buy too much. Judging from the amount he eats at breakfast, I have no doubt that someone will have to make sure that he doesn't buy more than we can afford. And Yuy is too half hearted when it comes to Duo."  
  
"Oh, Wufei, you are mean!" Duo pouted and showed the Chinese boy his tongue. Heero, on the other side, sent Wufei one of his best glares. Quatre tried to surpress his giggles and Trowa hid his grin.  
  
"OK, then I guess we should start with our preparations so we can leave and arrive the beach before sunset." Quatre said, and they all nodded. The preparations went quickly. As trained Gundam pilots they knew how to organise, and they finished their work in less than one hour. And to pack their own suitcases wasn't something that needed much time, either. They didn't need many things. Only a swimsuit, a towel, some fresh clothes and air mattresses with covers.  
  
So, about one hour later, everyone was sat in the car on their way to the beach. Heero drove, with Duo sat beside him, the directions in his hands. But Heero wasn't the only driver. The boys had decided to change every hour so no one would get exhausted. The only exception was Duo, because he had the card and knew the way best.  
  
***  
  
It was two hours before sunset when they arrived. The beach Duo had chosen was large and beautiful. He directed the others to a small bay, well hidden from view. And there was really no one there; they had the whole beach to themselves. Some kilometres away they could see a big pier with an amusement park. There was the place where all the people were. The five boys parked the car and started to unpack the tent from the trunk, and set it up on the sand, but not too near the water.  
  
After they finished, Duo stretched himself and gave the others a happy look.  
  
"OK now, before dinner, I want to take a bath," he announced. "Anyone want to come with me?"  
  
"Sure, great idea, Duo," Quatre agreed, and threw a look over the crystal blue-green water.  
  
"Congratulations, Maxwell, you chose a great place," Wufei admitted, and nodded. "I think a little bath before dinner sounds good. I will come with you."  
  
"What about you, Trowa? Heero?" Quatre asked. The two boys declined.  
  
"Go and have fun! Heero and I will prepare the food and the campfire first and join later," Trowa explained.  
  
"Well, then let's go!" Duo shouted, excited, and ran to the tent to change his clothes. Quatre and Wufei followed, more calm, but still grinning. Some minutes later, the three boys were changed, and ready to enter the water. Duo arrived first, and let out a little yelp because the water was cold at the first touch. Wufei followed the Deathscythe pilot a little less hastily, and grinned evilly at Duo's yelp. The Chinese boy didn't care that the water was a little bit cold, and started to swim to warm up.  
  
Only Quatre stood alone and left at the side. Unsure he let the clear waves touch his foot and shuddered a little.  
  
"Cold," he shuddered.  
  
"Hey Quatre, come on!" Duo shouted. "The water is not as cold as you think first."  
  
"Ah, Duo, give me some time, please," the blond pleaded, letting the waves touch his feet again. But Duo wasn't in the mood to wait. With a big grin on his face, he sneaked up to the Sandrock pilot, now absently staring on the water at his feet. Before the Arabian boy knew what was happening, a big wave of water hit him. Shocked at the sudden cold, he let out a loud scream of surprise.  
  
Less than one metre away, Duo stood in the water giggling at Quatre, who was now wet from head to toe. The braided boy had hit him perfectly.  
  
"And now that you have felt the water all over your body, you can join us swimming, can't you, Q-chan?" Duo explained, laughing.  
  
"Duo, you scoundrel!" Quatre yelled, and an evil smile came across his face. "Wait until I get you. You will pay for every drop of water!"  
  
With these words he started to chase Duo through the water.  
  
***  
  
While Quatre was catching the Deathscythe pilot and driving him under water, Heero and Trowa had been making a little fire and preparing the food for grilling. Now that they were done, Trowa joined the group in the water. Only Heero was left. He laid near the fire and kept an eye on it, so nothing bad would happen.  
  
After a while, an exhausted Duo got out of the water and plopped down onto the sand next to Heero and the fire. The braided teen closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the last warm sunbeams on his skin, while lying on his back in the sand. And the whole time he also felt Heero's heavy gaze upon him. The knowledge made Duo smile. But after a while it faded and he sighed.  
  
"I hate to break this peaceful moment, but I can't help it. I have to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what," asked Heero quiet and calm.  
  
"There is something more the doctor told me. He said most people with this sickness fall into a coma in the end. And very few of them ever wake up again. I wish I could help it, but this fact is nagging at me. I don't want to die in coma. I want to see you when I die, Heero. I want to be able to look into your eyes right till the end."  
  
Duo opened his eyes and looked into Heero's, who moved in closer to his lover.  
  
"Duo," he whispered a little bit sad. He bent down and kissed Duo's lips. Soft and careful. The Deathscythepilot kissed back, just as soft and sweet. When they broke, he looked guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry, Heero. Now I have ruined the mood with my babbling. But this urge to tell was so strong. I couldn't resist and I also feel better now. I'm sorry!"  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry about," Heero interrupted in a harsh voice. "You will tell me whatever you want, whenever you feel the urge -- promise me! If it helps you to feel better then you have to tell me. Remember my promise? I said I would do everything to help you to feel better. And I don't want to break that promise. I am serious. I will never let you down. I love you too much for that."  
  
Once Heero had finished speaking, Duo smiled warmly.  
  
"Thank you so much," he whispered, and put his arm around the waist of the Wing pilot. "And I love you too!"  
  
Their lips met, and they began once again to kiss, gently and sweetly. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei watched the scene from the water.  
  
"So, they are really together now!" Quatre called out happily. But his smile disappeared fast.  
  
"The only thing is," he said in a sad, worried voice, "I can't get rid of the feeling that this happiness won't last for long. I'm probably being paranoid, it's just -- we still don't know why Duo was so broken yesterday."  
  
"If it helps you, Quatre, I have the same feeling about the whole situation," Wufei said, sighing.  
  
Trowa nodded and added, "We all have this feeling of bad things to come, because of Duo's strange behaviour yesterday. But we can't do anything at the moment so we should try not to think too much about it, and be happy for the two."  
  
"Yes, you are right, Trowa," Quatre agreed, and the gaze of the three boys returned to the two lovers at the campfire.  
  
Duo and Heero were now sat together near the fire cuddling. Duo laid his head at Heero's chest and sighed, satisfied.  
  
"Do you remember?" he asked quietly after a while, and pointed to the pier with the amusement park. Heero followed the gaze of his friend and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Remember what?" he asked back. Duo sent him a smile.  
  
"Once that pier was a base from OZ," the braided teen explained. The face of the Wing pilot changed from questioning to knowing.  
  
"Our first meeting," he whispered. "I tried to kill Relena because she found out about my identity and you rescued her."  
  
"Yes, you were a bad boy then," Duo giggled. "A gentleman shouldn't shoot at a lady."  
  
"Baka!" Heero told him, smiling, and gave his lover a light poke on the head. "Look, the others seem to have finished swimming. And the sun is setting. So go and change your clothes. And after that you can help me to grill the first meat."  
  
Duo looked up from his comfortable place at Heero's chest and pouted.  
  
"Nyaaaaaa, you are so mean, Hee-chan! How's about a little 'please'?"  
  
"I am not the one who will starve," Heero replied grinning.  
  
"Okay, okay, you win, but I want my old seat, when I come back," Duo committed and got up to run to the tent.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Duo, along with the other three boys, had dried and changed clothes. They sat together now, grilling their food over the open fire. Duo had regained his old seat on Heero's lap as he had predicted and was now eating one steak than another. It was really difficult for the other boys to believe that only one day before, the same, now happy smiling and laughing Ex-pilot, had locked himself into his room for the whole day with an expression on his face as if the world had ended.  
  
Especially for Heero, who was the only one who knew what was behind Duo's behaviour, it was hard to believe how strong his lover was. The Deathscythe pilot developed a strength and grace in front of his eyes, which the Japanese boy could only admire and envy. For him, it was not easy to live as before and enjoy the happiness he shared with the man he loved. Heero often had to fight back the thoughts of Duo's illness, and the fear that every hour they spent together could be the last one. He was afraid of that moment, when he would lose Duo forever.  
  
But he had promised Duo not to cry for him as long as he lived, and also he didn't want to waste precious time with pointless worries about a future which none of them could change. Duo was more than right; they should enjoy the time they had.  
  
The Wing pilot was pulled out of his thoughts when Duo nuzzled his head closer against his chest and sighted contentedly. He had finished his meal and so had Trowa, Quatre and Chang. Heero closed his arms around his lover's chest and smiled down at him.  
  
"Finished? Happy?"  
  
"Yes, very much, Hee-chan, thanks!" Duo whispered and smiled back. "It's nice now. Right the way it is. I wish we could stay like this forever."  
  
For a second an expression of sadness washed over his face but it was as quickly gone as it had come. Although, the other boys still seemed to notice.  
  
"Duo?" Quatre addressed his friend in a worried voice. The Wing pilot and the Deathscythe pilot exchanged a deep look. Then their eyes broke the contact, Duo nuzzled further into Heero's embrace and sighed deeply.  
  
"I guess it's time," he started quietly. "Although I don't want to ruin the wonderful mood now, I think I have no choice. You are my friends; you have a right to know. And although I feel good today, I don't know if I will feel so tomorrow. If I have bad luck, I will never again have the chance to tell you."  
  
He giggled a little bit.  
  
"Funny, I said the same words to you last night, didn't I, Heero?"  
  
The Wing pilot simply nodded and his lover continued speaking while facing his friends with a firm look.  
  
"Before I tell you what happened two days ago, you have to promise me one thing. Heero had to promise also. Promise not to cry, no matter what I will tell you. Promise!"  
  
Quatre went pale.  
  
"My God, Duo, what the hell happened? Please tell us! If we have to promise you such thing... it doesn't sound good."  
  
"In fact, it sounds as if we will hear something really terrible," Wufei added. Duo didn't answer at first. He only shook his head.  
  
"First the promise, then I will speak." he said, determined. The three boys exchanged unsure looks with one another, and then looked over at Heero. Duo's lover had lowered his eyes and simply nodded when he felt the eyes of the others searching for help.  
  
Quatre was the first one. He gulped hard but then nodded.  
  
"I promise you, Duo!"  
  
"I also promise!" Wufei announced.  
  
"Me too!" Trowa added, the last one.  
  
"Thanks, boys!" Duo spoke and smiled lightly.  
  
Then he went silent for a long moment. He stared at the fire thoughtfully. As he lowered his eyes to the ground, he spoke again.  
  
"It's difficult to know how to begin," he started. "The thing is... I have an hereditary disease. It's a not very well known kind of illness. And the worst thing is you can't recognise it until its breakout. The cold... was the breakout."  
  
"And what... does this mean?" Quatre asked unsure.  
  
"It means I will die soon," Duo answered soft. All three boys stared at him in disbelief. And Quatre went pale.  
  
"Oh my God, Duo," he whispered near tears. "Please, please this can't be true!"  
  
The Sandrock pilot swallowed hard and his body started trembling. Wufei and Trowa too had to swallow, staring at their braided friend with wide, shocked eyes.  
  
"Please don't forget your promise," Duo said quiet and calm. "You promised me not to cry."  
  
"We know, Duo, but," Quatre objected nearly hysterically, "what do you expect? You just told us you will die -- *die* Duo! It's really difficult to know this fact and not to cry."  
  
"But I am not dead yet," Duo replied, smiling. "I can still get on your nerves and tease you with idiotic comments. I still live. And I want to enjoy the time. If you cry and be sad, I have to comfort you, and, truly, that is no way to live your life, is it? So you can cry for me when I am dead. But not as long as I am alive. Do you understand?"  
  
The three heads nodded wordlessly. They understood and admired the Deathscythe pilot for his self-confidence. Heero pressed his arms around Duo's waist and it seemed like he didn't want to let go ever. Everyone was silent for a long moment, but then the braided boy again raised his voice.  
  
"Will you... will you be there for me, as my friends?" he asked a little bit unsure? "I know Heero will be there for me, he promised."  
  
He gave him a thankful smile.  
  
"But as I said, I want to enjoy the rest of my time, and what I enjoy the most is being with my friends, having fun. It's... it's something I always wanted to have but couldn't because of the war, and because I was an orphan living on the street most of the time. After the war I thought that I would be able to fulfil my own wishes, but over the last two days so much broke, there isn't much left. The only thing I have now is you, my best friends, and the love of my life. I was thinking, if Heero is okay with it, I'd like to move in with him. And I know our holidays are over in one week, but eventually you can get some more time off and stay for a while with us?"  
  
He looked around hopefully, and then his gaze came to rest on Heero, who looked back with a soft expression.  
  
"Sure you can move to me, Duo," he said, in a soft voice, "Will you?"  
  
Duo nodded, nothing but true happiness left on his face. Quatre used this moment to wipe away the single tear, which had stolen from his eye, after a hard fight not to cry.  
  
"I think Sally, Catherine and Une won't have a thing against some more free days or weeks," he said, "And if we take free days now, we will work later for it. I will call Rashid when we are back and ask him to continue to represent me for a little longer."  
  
"Catherine won't need me so much," Trowa added, in agreement. "I am sure she will be OK if I ask her for some more time."  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
"You are more important than work," he said. "We sacrificed so much during the war; I think we have some right now to spend time together."  
  
"Thanks guys," Duo murmured, and some tears escaped from his eyes.  
  
"And, as you said, we shouldn't cry," said Heero, who saw the tears and swept them away with a soft touch. His lover smiled up at him and shook his head.  
  
"I think it's only because I am exhausted and tired," he explained.  
  
"When let's go to bed," Quatre suggested, and stood up. Duo didn't leave his place on Heero's chest with much enthusiasm, but he also got up, as did Trowa and Wufei. Heero followed last, and together they walked to the tent, to their beds.  
  
Duo fell asleep as soon as he had dived under his blanket. Heero followed some time later, after fighting hard to get rid of all the unhappy thoughts which tried to enter his mind once again. It was Quatre, Trowa and Wufei who fought hard for sleep. Like Heero before, they had difficulties to accept the fact of Duo dying so soon. So it was late in the night when the three finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
TBC...  
  
*UsagiLOVESDuo-chan /'^^'\ 


	3. Love You! 3

Title: Love you!  
  
Part: 3/3  
  
Author: Usagi-chan [usagilikesduochan@hotmail.com]  
  
Warnings: death, sad, romance, lime, hint of supernatural  
  
Pairings: 1x2  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction. I write only for fun and to get better at English. ^__^  
  
Describtion: I... I really don't know what's going on with me. My first English fic on this ML and a deathfic. I hate deathfics! And now this. But I had to write it. Do you know 'Walker-Texas Ranger'? On Saturday the 24th August they showed the second part of an double episode in German TV and it was about a little boy, who had the HIV virus. He died in the end. It was so damn sad. But it was also great to see how he tried to do his best and learn as much as he could, till his death. He wanted to live a nice life, right up until his death. I think that's why this film inspired me so much. *sobs*  
  
So, it takes place after EW. The boys live together for a while and during that time Duo seems to get a little cold. He goes to the doctor to make a little check and gets the shock of his life. He is infected with a hereditary disease, which will cost his life in the end. Duo becomes depressed. How should he go on with his life, with the knowledge, that he could die any day?  
  
Feedback: Yes please more than welcome.  
  
Archive:  
  
-   
  
And I mustn't forget, many thanks to Helen for helping with my translation from German to English.  
  
And also thanks to the people who helped me with Solo's age.  
  
"..." = Speaking  
  
*...* = Thinking  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
When the five boys woke up the next day, they first started to pack the tent and their belongings back into the car. But they didn't drive home like they planned in the beginning. Instead they checked in at the next hotel for another night. Another one of Duo's idea.  
  
Ever since he saw the amusement park at the pier, he wanted to go there with his friends. This meant that the boys would stay another day in that town. But nobody wanted to risk the tent standing alone while they were in the park. So they decided to spend the next night in a hotel.  
  
After they took care of the typical formalities, the boys got into the car and drove to the amusement park. Duo's eyes were shining as they entered the fun-filled place. He acted like a little boy, dragging his friends from one attraction to another. Quatre could very well imagine how Duo felt. If he wasn't brought up the way he was, he would be just like Duo. But still, he could laugh together with Duo and let himself get dragged into one of the many round-abouts.  
  
Heero, Trowa and Wufei on the other hand, didn't seem to be a bit excited in the slightest bit, even though none of them had ever been in an amusement park before. But Duo and Quatre both knew very well that they were enjoying themselves just like they were. They only aren't used to showing their emotions openly for everyone. But, the fact that they let Duo drag them to every round-about without complaining was saying more than any action ever could. And especially Heero, who at last couldn't resist to let a light smile play around his lips.  
  
And he really went to _every_ round-about Duo wanted to go while Trowa, Wufei and sometimes also Quatre renounced here and there. The five boys had so much fun that they never even realized the afternoon came and went. Suddenly it was evening and more and more people left for home. The friends decided it was time to leave as well, but Duo wasn't willing to until they went on the roller coaster together. There was a very high and very large roller coaster in the park with lots of loopings. Duo saved this round- about for last one and made it very clear to his friends that no excuse would work for not going on it.  
  
At last he succeeded in dragging them all onto the roller coaster. Because there were seats for only four persons in one line at a time, Heero and Duo decided to take the first seats in the front while Trowa, Quatre and Wufei sat together in the second line. Quatre was beginning to look a little bit pale, much to Duo's amusement. And after the fast and furious ride, the blond Arabian had to lean on Trowa for a while until his legs were willing to carry his weight again.  
  
The Deathscythe pilot thought it very funny and was giggling all way back to the car.  
  
"That's not funny, Duo!" Quatre complained still looking slightly pale.  
  
"Why not?" Duo asked with an innocent voice. "I mean, come on, Quat, you drove Sandrock in a war and now you are afraid of a little roller coaster that isn't anywhere _near_ as fast as our Gundams were."  
  
"That's not the same", Quatre objected pouting. "In Sandrock I was sitting in a closed cockpit and most of the time my Gundam stood on earth. I was not sitting in a little seat feeling the wind around my body and could look straight to the ground."  
  
Duo burst out laughing while Quatre winced and leaned closer on Trowa. But it was only a little way back to the hotel until the two boys were best friends again. Quatre knew how Duo liked to tease them and he was too kind- hearted to be angry at his friend. Or at least, not for a long time.  
  
When the five boys arrived at the hotel, they were so tired that they decided just to go to their rooms. The two couples had asked for a double room while Wufei slept alone. But he was OK with it knowing that Quatre and Trowa would like to have some private time as well as Heero and Duo.  
  
*Especially for Duo; this is very important,* Wufei suddenly remembered. *There is not much time left for him to be together with Heero.*  
  
And suddenly his happy mood just moments before became sad. He watched together with Quatre and Trowa as Heero and Duo disappeared into their room after wishing good night.  
  
"It's damn injustice!"  
  
Not only Quatre, but also Trowa jerked lightly as Wufei spoke so suddenly in such a soft and quiet voice. They looked at him slightly surprised.  
  
"It's not fair to take Maxwell away from the world. Look how he was shining this day with life. You have no other choice but laugh with him and be happy for living. If you have him around, everything looks great at that moment."  
  
He was silent for a second before he added sadly:  
  
"I can't and don't want to imagine how life should be without him. I don't want to live in a life without him."  
  
"We don't want to lose him as well, Wufei," Quatre whispered and fought hard against his tears. He remembered the promise he had given Duo the night before and he was not willing to break it.  
  
"But it's not in our strength to change anything", Trowa explained depressed. "We can nothing do but deal with the fact that Duo won't be with us anymore in the near future. And hope that we won't lose him too soon, that we will have a little more time with him."  
  
"Yes and spend as much time together with him as we can," Quatre added with a little, but sad smile showing on his face.  
  
"I will do everything I can to make his last time the happiest he ever had", Wufei promised in a determined voice. His two friends nodded. When they wished themselves a good night and left into their rooms to get some much needed sleep.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Duo was lying on his bed and waiting for Heero to get ready to sleep. When his love came out of the bathroom after a short time (which seemed like a century for the braided boy), he smiled widely. He didn't pay attention to this the night before, but Heero looked just damn sexy in his sleeping clothes.  
  
He padded onto the bed now, still smiling while the Wing pilot raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're looking beautiful", Duo whispered after he had caught Heero's hand and dragged his surprised lover onto the bed. The Japanese boy had nearly crashed onto Duo's body and barely had time to prevent a light but painful impact of their bodies with his hands.  
  
"Why are you saying this now?" Heero asked puzzled.  
  
"Because it's the truth", Duo answered smiling. "And because I felt like saying it."  
  
Both boys closed their eyes nearly automatically.  
  
"You are beautiful too, Duo my love", Heero murmured just before their lips touched in a gentle kiss. They exchanged sweet, soft kisses for a little time. Sometimes they also opened their mouths allowing their tongues to touch and dance slowly together.  
  
But after a while, the kisses went more passionate. The calm dance of their tongues became faster and ended into a little fight for dominance which the Japanese boy won in the end. His tongue slid into the opened and willing mouth of Duo and while tasting the braided boy their hands started to have their own life, roaming and exploring the body of the other mate.  
  
At last the two lovers parted, both panting and eyes shining with lust and passion, willing to share.  
  
"How far do you want to go?" asked Heero. Again Duo smiled.  
  
"I will regret nothing. It's your decision, Heero. I want you to go as far as you want."  
  
"The whole way?" Heero whispered in the ear of the Deathscythe pilot. The braided boy shuddered and grinned.  
  
"The whole way!" he whispered back.  
  
Heero started to kiss him again and then his wet, hot kisses trailed down Duo's body, the Ex-pilot yelled in satisfaction, excitement and desire.  
  
***  
  
After a very sleepless night for two of the boys, the Gundam pilots had to leave their rooms at 10 am much to Duo's dismay. He complained and whined the whole breakfast about needing more sleep and also that he couldn't sit and go anymore. Only when Heero mentioned in a matter-of-fact voice that Duo was the one who spoke of 'no regrets' and at night he seemed to enjoy it, the braided boy finally shut his mouth because of three curious glances from his friends. But it was clear that Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were intelligent enough to imagine what Heero had meant, so the long haired boy went deep red.  
  
After breakfast they went to their car and started their journey back to Quatre's house. It was during the drive that everyone felt something changing. At first Duo was cheerful and talkative, as always. But as more hours gone by, the more Duo started to have long and longer breaks between his chatting. In the end he had stopped talking completely and sat on his place getting slightly pale.  
  
Heero, who drove the last hour, sent him many short, worried glances. Then the five boys arrived Quatre's home at last, Duo helped to pack out the tent and their own stuff in silence, but after that he refused to stay anymore time in the living room with the others. Instead he announced that he was going to go to the bedroom.  
  
"Duo are you going to bed now?," Quatre asked surprised. "But it's so early."  
  
"Yeah, I know, Quat'," the Deathscythe pilot answered smiling. "But I am a little bit tired. Although believe me, this was one of the best days in my life. I enjoyed it much. Night all!"  
  
He went to the door, but when he reached it, he suddenly stopped and turned around.  
  
"Please, don't forget what you all promised. You won't cry as long as I am alive."  
  
The boys suddenly looked shocked and worried, while Quatre went pale.  
  
"Duo, why did you just say that now?"  
  
Duo shook his head in his own disbelief and giggled helplessly.  
  
"I don't know, Quatre. Guess I just want to be sure. It's nothing special behind it really. Good night now!"  
  
He wanted to turn around again, but he was stopped and caught by the cobalt blue eyes of his lover. The braided boy couldn't help but stare and stare in those wonderful blue orbs. He never realized when blue suddenly changed into black. And he never heard the angsty screams of Quatre and Heero, calling his name. His body simply fell to the ground, silently.  
  
***  
  
Duo felt like his whole life passed through him within seconds. When he dared to open his eyes again, which he never remembered he had closed, all he could see was black. This was when he realized that it seemed he had left the world of living.  
  
"Am I... dead?", he asked hesitantly with quiet voice.  
  
"No, you aren't. Not yet", answered a voice behind Duo. The braided boy turned around and swallowed hard.  
  
The black has gone. He was now standing in a bright room, with nothing in it except two doors. The walls were painted in two different colours. One half white, the other half black. The person, who had answer his question, was a boy not older than eight or nine years.  
  
"Solo!" Duo choked out, not believing what he saw.  
  
"Hi Duo!" the other boy smiled. "Wow you've grown a lot since we saw each other for the last time."  
  
"But Solo you're..."  
  
"Dead?" the old friend of Duo finished the sentence. "Indeed I am."  
  
"So then?" Duo asked unsure. "If I am not dead, then what am I? And what the hell are you?"  
  
The boy started to chuckle.  
  
"I'm an angel, Duo, can't you see that?"  
  
And now, for the first time, the Deathscythe pilot recognized the large, white featherwings which came out of Solo's back. But this all made him more confuse as he was before.  
  
"Where am I?" the braided teen asked puzzled.  
  
"You are in the room to the doors of death", Solo explained. "'Cause you are not dead yet, you are not allowed to go through the door into heaven."  
  
Duo laughed in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Come on Solo, you don't want to tell me _I_ of all people will go to heaven, will ya? I killed more people in my young life than older ones did in half a century. And to kill someone breaks the rule of God, doesn't it? So I am the last who is allowed to go into heaven."  
  
"You had no other choice, Duo", Solo told him, looking much too seriously and old for a boy his age. "You fought because you believed. You believed to a better future. And if you didn't use Deathscythe someone else would use it and eventually work out the originally 'Operation Meteor' plan, which would have killed much more people than you did."  
  
"How do you know?" Duo asked surprised. Solo smiled again, the sweet smile of a little boy.  
  
"I am an angel, don't forget. And in heaven you can see anything you want to. That's also why I am here. I know you will die soon. I was waiting all the time for you although I hoped to see a much more older Duo in front of me. One with grey hairs and a stick to lean on."  
  
He grinned for a second before he continued.  
  
"You have to know, people won't stay in heaven for too long. We will be reborn and start a new life. I should have been reborn a long time, but I asked if I can stay and wait for you. I want to be reborn with you together. We were like brothers long time ago and I wanted to have my best friend by my side in my new life."  
  
The eyes of the boy began to shine in happiness then he added.  
  
"And we will be real brothers now, Duo. My pleadings were accepted and they told me that we will be reborn together as brothers. Isn't that great? And you also will have the chance to see Heero again."  
  
Duo was stunned for a moment.  
  
"What... do you mean with that?"  
  
"Like I said, you will meet him again. But you won't remember your first life of course. And of course he will be a 'little' older than you. But at least you two have the chance to get together again, if he is still willing. He will recognize you for sure because of your looks. All he has to do is to reach your heart again. And your heart will also remember him. So theoretically there is nothing you two have to be afraid of."  
  
Solo's smile grew while he watched Duo who tried to understand and realize. Although there was still confusion seen in his face.  
  
"But still... if things are this way and although I am happy to see you again... WHY I am here if I am not dead?"  
  
Solo bowed his head. He didn't dare to look forward Duo's reaction, because he had a pretty good idea how his old friend would react.  
  
"You're here because your body freed your soul," he answered quietly. "Your soul... well _you_ are now waiting for your body to die. Only when your body is truly dead, you can enter the doors to heaven or hell."  
  
"If my body is still alive this means..." Duo started in a shocked voice.  
  
"Yes, you fell into a coma", the young boy finished the sentence.  
  
"No!" the Deathscythe pilot fell onto his knees and hit his right fist onto the ground. "That's the last thing I wanted. Now my friends will sit at my bedside and worry. And because of this coma I can't calm them down. I can't see Heero. I want to see him, I want to. If I'm in a coma until the end, everything is over and no hope is left. I don't want to hide myself in this damn sleep. I want to say goodbye at least."  
  
"Duo," Solo dared to break the spoken thoughts of his friend. He laid a hand comfortably on his shoulders and the older boy looked up.  
  
"There is a reason I am here," the little angel explained. "Normally we are not allowed to be here but... I saw you, saw how your whole wonderful future plans were broken because of your illness. And I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry!"  
  
The braided teen opened his mouth to say something to calm his friend down, but Solo waved his words away while continuing.  
  
"I came here because I want to do something for you at last. You have one wish I will fulfil you. But only one so think carefully. And please don't ask for a longer life because that's something which isn't in my power to grant."  
  
Duo's eyes grew wide a hopeful look shining into them.  
  
"So, one wish?" he asked only to get sure. Solo nodded.  
  
"Then I wish to say goodbye to my Heero and my friends. I wish to stay awake until death does his final step. No more coma please."  
  
Solo nodded in understanding and smiled.  
  
"You wish may be granted," he declared. "See ya in heaven again, buddy!"  
  
And after the last words were fallen, the black-white room began to spin around Duo's eyes and disappeared. When the braided teen, who had closed his eyes because of the wild swirl of black and white, opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was white. The typical white ceiling of a hospital room.  
  
***  
  
Heero sat in the hospital beside the bed where Duo's limp figure was lying looking as if he was only sleeping and would wake up every moment. But he wouldn't. Heero knew this as well as Quatre, Trowa and Wufei who where sitting on chairs just behind Heero. The Wing pilot held onto the right hand of his unconscious lover.  
  
It was a shock for all boys. Everything came too suddenly. There were only these subtle signs during their drive home, that Duo was getting worse. But who had expected their friend falling into coma as soon as they arrived home?  
  
It had been Wufei who called the ambulance after the Deathscythe pilot fell to the ground. Heero had been the first, next to his lovers side, to check his pulse and other seemingly signs of life danger. But there seemed nothing seriously wrong.  
  
Only when Quatre tried to wake up his friend and he didn't, their minds understood. But the boys didn't want to believe it. They accompanied their friend to the hospital and waited for the results of the examination.  
  
Only when the doctor himself told the four friends about the coma, they had to accept the truth. Quatre was near to break out into tears. Only the promise he gave Duo, had stopped him.  
  
After all, Duo was still alive or at least his body was. It was little and it never had happened often before, but there was a last little hope that their friend would wake up again.  
  
So Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei decided to stay at Duo's side. Waiting and hoping for a miracle. Heero had sat himself directly at Duo's right. His friends didn't stay that close however. They wanted to give the Japanese teen a little bit privacy.  
  
Now the boys waited for nearly ten hours. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei drank only a little what one of the nurses had brought them. But they didn't want to eat at all during that time. The boys couldn't. They were sick with worry. They also never left the room since they got the permission to stay by Duo's side.  
  
And Heero refused everything. He didn't drink or eat. All he did was stare at his unconscious lover, who was obviously fading from life. His skin was more pale than ever and his breath came in short gasps.  
  
Only the steady beeping of the machines to the left of him told the boys that he was still alive.  
  
At last, when the next morning just arrived, sleep washed over the exhausted boys. Quatre, who sat besides Trowa, was leaning his head against his boyfriend's shoulders. And Wufei had his head on a table.  
  
Only Heero was awake. He was afraid to fall asleep. The only thing he did, was praying and hoping for Duo to wake up. Now and then the Wing pilot lifted Duo's right hand he was holding and kissed it gently muttering soft words to his lover.  
  
But as the sun had risen long ago, the exhaustion of the trip home, the shock of Duo fainting and the stay in hospital without eating or drinking required its tribute at last and Heero fell asleep right over Duo's unconscious body.  
  
***  
  
It was one or two hours later when Heero woke up again. He woke because of a strange feeling. It was as if someone was stroking lazily through his hair.  
  
He opened his hazed eyes a little and tried to orientate himself. Suddenly his eyes went wide when he remembered -- and saw.  
  
Duo was still lying in bed, his eyes closed. But his face which had been looking serious all the time, had now a little smile on his lips. And Duo's arm was moving. It was stroking through Heero's brown mass of hair.  
  
Heero's head snapped up in seconds. Duo, who felt the moving, opened lazily his eyes and his smile widened a little.  
  
"Awake at last?" he whispered. Heero couldn't answer first but stare. Only minutes later he croak out one single word:  
  
"Duo!"  
  
And just this simple name, although it was difficult to hear it, caused the others to wake up too. Seconds later everyone was around Duo and Heero.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"God, you are awake!"  
  
"Call the doctor!"  
  
It didn't take long to get the doctor and some nurses into the room. Everyone was startled that the Deathscythe pilot woke up again. The doctor made a quick check up of his patient, but after he finished, he didn't want to say a word about the results. Duo closed his eyes for some minutes and spoke calmly.  
  
"Please tell, doc. I know that I am in the endstadium, ain't I?"  
  
The doctor kept a quick glance over everybody before answering in a soft voice.  
  
"Your body got very weak in the last hours, Mr. Maxwell. I fear, you won't make it till sundown."  
  
"Aa, I thought so," Duo answered still calm, a sad smile on his face. "What a pity. Everything went so suddenly now."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Would you mind to leave me with my friends alone?"  
  
The doctor didn't say anything against it.  
  
"Call me if anything happens," he said, bowed his head and left. Duo took his attention back to his friends. Calmly his gaze wandered from one boy to next, until he ended at Heero. Duo smiled and took his left hand over Heero's right, which was still holding his own.  
  
"No need to be sad, buddy," he whispered. "We will see us again for sure."  
  
"What?" Heero croaked out. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei looked confused.  
  
"I know this will sound very strange now, but believe me, it's true. Solo told me this. I will be reborn together with him. All you have to do is wait and we will see each other again."  
  
"Solo? Who is that?" It was all Quatre could manage to ask.  
  
"He was my best friend when I was little," Duo explained. "But he died when he was nine. And, he came to me when my soul was waiting for my body to die. He told me about our rebirth and that I will meet Heero again. If you only believe. And he let me wake up again, so that I can say 'goodbye' to you."  
  
He paused one second before he added: "I am sorry that I can't stay any longer with you."  
  
"But it's not your fault!" Quatre burst out.  
  
"Quatre is right," Heero agreed. "It's not your fault at all. And I... I want to believe you."  
  
Duo looked straight in Heero's eyes now.  
  
"You don't have to, but... it would be nice, so... will you wait for me? Until I reborn and we meet again? You will recognize me. The only thing you have to do is to win my heart again. I will not remember you, 'cause nobody ever remembers his life before. But my heart and soul will. So it won't be too difficult to get me again if... if you still want me then."  
  
"I will wait for you, Duo!" Heero promised. "I want you, only you on my side. I need you to be on my side, Duo! I will wait 100 years if I can meet you again in the end. I love you and no one else, so don't worry!"  
  
Heero had spoken calm. Nobody who didn't know him very well, would thought he just panicked. But Duo knew he did. He could see it in Heero's eyes which flickered restlessly.  
  
The braided boy's face softened even more and his left hand reached out for Heero's face.  
  
"Come here, buddy!" he whispered and guided the face from the Wing pilot to his own. Their lips meet for a long, gentle kiss.  
  
"I am really sorry!" Duo told again after they broke.  
  
"Don't be sorry," Heero replied.  
  
"Although... I... don't want to... don't want to lose you. I don't want to leave you!"  
  
"Me either," Heero whispered near the tears.  
  
"But in the very end... you won't... we won't," Duo said and a smile came to his face. Suddenly his body started to tense for some seconds. He faced his lover and tried to hold his gaze the blue orbs of Heero's eyes.  
  
"Remember, I will come back," he whispered. "I will come back to you. You have to believe this."  
  
Duo's breath started to fade, while he took a last quickly and warmly glance over everyone of his dear friends.  
  
"I will come back," he breathed for a last time taking his gaze back to his lover. Then there was silence. Duo's eyes still open, looking at Heero, his lips the hint of a smile, the Deathscythe pilot was looking as alive, just smiling at his lover. But the sparkle in his open eyes were gone. And the intense beeping of the machine and the doctor and nurses rushed in, but didn't do anything at all when the four pilots were telling the still unbelievable truth:  
  
Duo Maxwell, pilot of Deathscythe, the always talking and laughing youth of only 17 years was dead.  
  
Quatre was the first one who got over the shock. He burst out into tears while leaning on Trowa. This brought also the Heavyarms pilot out of his trance and he hugged his lover tight while watching the lifeless figure on the bed with burning eyes. Out of Wufei's eyes dropped the first tears down his cheeks and he was forced to sit down on the next chair because his legs refused to carry his weight any longer.  
  
Only Heero didn't do anything. He just sat there still holding Duo's hand and staring down at his dead lover. The doctor had closed the eyelids of the dead one after protocoling the exact time of death with a miserable voice. But after all, Heero refused to let go of Duo. His mind centered in the last two days of fun they had.  
  
Also when the nurses tried to lead him out of the room along with the other three, the Japanese boy refused. At last Quatre thought it would be the best to leave their friend in privacy for a while. It took him some time to persuade the nurses and the doctor as well, but at last they agreed and everyone left the room.  
  
Heero sat at Duo's side for the whole evening like a statue. He refused to eat or drink anything the nurse brought him and didn't dare to part his look from his lover for a second. It was long after midnight before the Wing pilot finally awoke from his trance and reality hit him with full force. He embedded his arms and face on Duo's chest while giving the first nearly unheard long sobs. And finally he started to cry.  
  
End  
  
Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell I myself couldn't.... really I COULDN'T stand the end, that's why I decided to write something more. So watch out there will be an epilogue! ^______^  
  
*UsagiLOVESDuo-chan /'^^'\ 


	4. Love You! Epilogue

Title: Love you!  
  
Part: Epilogue  
  
Author: Usagi-chan [usagilikesduochan@hotmail.com]  
  
Warnings: sad, little bit of romance  
  
Pairings: kind of 1+2  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction. I write only for fun and to get better at English. ^__^  
  
Describtion: I... I really don't know what's going on with me. My first English fic on this ML and a deathfic. I hate deathfics! And now this. But I had to write it. Do you know 'Walker-Texas Ranger'? On Saturday the 24th August they showed the second part of an double episode in German TV and it was about a little boy, who had the HIV virus. He died in the end. It was so damn sad. But it was also great to see how he tried to do his best and learn as much as he could, till his death. He wanted to live a nice life, right up until his death. I think that's why this film inspired me so much. *sobs*  
  
So, it takes place after EW. The boys live together for a while and during that time Duo seems to get a little cold. He goes to the doctor to make a little check and gets the shock of his life. He is infected with a hereditary disease, which will cost his life in the end. Duo becomes depressed. How should he go on with his life, with the knowledge, that he could die any day?  
  
Feedback: Yes please more than welcome.  
  
Archive:  
  
-   
  
And I mustn't forget, many thanks to Helen for helping with my translation from German to English.  
  
"..." = Speaking  
  
*...* = Thinking  
  
~...~ = Review  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
AC 212  
  
15 years after Duo died  
  
"Mr. Yuy, Mr. Yuy!"  
  
Heero Yuy stopped walking and turned his attention to a 15 year old girl who was running towards him excited.  
  
"Shisa," he stated. "What's the matter? Why are you running in the corridor when you know it's not allowed?"  
  
The girl, named Shisa, blushed deeply. But she regained herself seconds later, remembering the important point.  
  
"Uhm, well I am sorry, Mr. Yuy, but if I hadn't ran I would never catch you and ask you something."  
  
"But we have lesson in ten minutes," Heero replied and lifted an eyebrow. "Can't you ask me then?"  
  
"No, I can't," the girl said. "I am too curious. I can't wait ten minutes longer."  
  
"I think you have to learn it then."  
  
"But Mr. Yuy pleeeeeeeeeease!" Shisa winced. Heero hide a very light smile and sighed.  
  
"Well, then ask me!"  
  
"Thanks Mr. Yuy!" Shisa called out happily. "So, well, is it true that we will get two new students in our class?"  
  
Heero nodded. He had expect something like this.  
  
"Yes, that's right. They will arrive today. And yes, they are both boys. Twins to be exact," he added before she could ask the question. "That's all I know so far."  
  
"Oh!" Shisa looked surprised and disappointed at the same time. "So you don't know their names? Or if they are good looking?"  
  
"Sorry, I don't know."  
  
The girl sighed but then smiled again.  
  
"That's a pity. But thanks at all. See you after the break, Mr. Yuy."  
  
And she run away, left Heero where he was. And now it was his turn to sigh.  
  
"You shouldn't run in the hallway," he mumbled good-natured before he went on with louder voice. "OK, and you three can stop giggling and come out of the corridor."  
  
"You knew it was us?" a voice asked behind his back and from another corridor, the blond haired owner of the voice stepped out, followed by his two friends.  
  
"Always the 'perfect soldier', aren't you?" Wufei said in a mocking voice. "You should let go your soldier nature, you know? So how long did you know we were here?"  
  
"Since Shisa arrived," Heero answered.  
  
"Shisa, this girl who asked you about the new students?" Trowa asked. The Ex-Wing pilot nodded and sent a light glare to Quatre, who eyed him the whole time since they came out of their hiding spot.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Heero," the blonde apologized and looked away, "I didn't mean to stare at you. But after all these years somehow I still can't believe it. Heero Yuy, a teacher at a simple school. I never in my wildest dreams would have thought of this to happen."  
  
Heero smiled, a sad smile.  
  
"I want to be near teenagers," he explained quiet. "I want to do something that helps them to stand on their own feet. Help them to realize their dreams, have a great future and enjoy their life. All the things Duo wanted but had never the chance to do."  
  
The three men immediately saddened when they got the answer. Quatre also swallowed hard.  
  
"I am sorry, Heero," he whispered. "I shouldn't ask. It's 15 years ago since Duo died but... you still miss him very much, don't you."  
  
Heero showed a light smile.  
  
"Sure I miss him. I love him. That's why I will always miss him. Miss him till we met again. I am looking forward to that day."  
  
"You still believe in this crazy vision, Maxwell had just before he died?" Wufei blurted out unbelievable. "Listen, Yuy, sure his death was terrible and we will never forget him and always miss him, but it's not good if you keep on daydreaming and hope for something which will never happen. I know, this sounds hard, but you have to understand. If you don't face reality soon, I don't want to think about what will happen. We are worried about you."  
  
Quatre and Trowa sent Heero short worried glances after Wufei finished his speech. They were surprised when the Ex-Gundam pilot started to laugh a little.  
  
"You guys forgot one thing," he explained after calming down himself. "Duo NEVER lied. And there is something more to prove. It's difficult to describe you. It was only a feeling but a special feeling. I felt it when he told us about Solo and their rebirth. It told me to believe. Because of that feeling I do believe. And no one will ever destroy my hope of Duo coming back to us."  
  
The three men exchanged puzzled skeptical glances. It was still hard for them to believe their Duo would stand in front of their door once more, some time in the future. But they kept silent about it now. It was obvious that Heero would never ever listen to them. And he also decided to change the subject now.  
  
"So, what do you want from me? I suppose you didn't come here and visit me at work to discuss about belief."  
  
Quatre shook his head.  
  
"We came because we wanted to say goodbye to you," Wufei explained. "If you remember, we are going to holiday today. Our flight will leave in three hours. So we have still enough time for a little chat."  
  
"Yes, I remember, it was today," Heero stated absently. Quatre watched the young teacher still a little bit worried.  
  
"Heero are you SURE we should go?" the Arabian asked. "I mean, we still can cancel the flight and book a new one when you have holidays as well."  
  
But Heero only shook his head and smiled.  
  
"I told you before it's OK. You were looking forward to go to this place in Arabia and these were the only free weeks. When I have holidays every pupil and student has too. Remember? It was all full, no chance to get a flight to Arabia. So it's OK. Go with Wufei and Trowa and have fun."  
  
"But what will you do?" Wufei asked.  
  
"We will see the other days. Today I will stay by Duo's side. It's his deathday, you know."  
  
"Sure we know," Quatre replied sighing. "We visited his grave earlier this morning also to say goodbye for these next three weeks. We brought him new flowers. You will take good care of them, won't you?"  
  
"I certainly will. Since, they are Duo's flowers."  
  
"Send him our best wishes when you visit him," asked Trowa and laid an arm around Quatre's shoulders.  
  
"Take good care of you, will ya?" Wufei said, still looking a bit suspicious because of their earlier conversation. Heero nodded.  
  
"Have a good fly and write us a card, will ya?"  
  
"Sure we will," Quatre promised and gave his best friend a big hug.  
  
***  
  
So much had changed since Duo died. Heero held onto the promise he gave his love before his death. He waited for 15 years now. Shortly after the burial, the Ex-Wing pilot quit work at Preventers and started to study. Because of his high intelligence he finished after only three years.  
  
He got a job at a high school and to the surprise of everyone he became quite popular to his students although he still didn't show that much feelings.  
  
And during all these years he and Quatre had become very close friends. The two often met and talked about Duo. Heero had also never let go of his lover at all. He always spoke from 'Duo and him' as if the Deathscythe pilot had never left this world.  
  
Duo was buried at a little cemetary in a little town on earth. And his three friends had started to live in this town.  
  
Heero and Wufei, who was engaged with Sally Po now, were neighbours while Quatre and Trowa lived together some streets away. Trowa and Wufei worked for the Preventers and in his free time the Ex-Heavyarms pilot helped Catherine and everyone else at the circus when they needed him. His lover Quatre led the business of his father. They all were content with their lives.  
  
Heero visited Duo's grave every day and took care of it with much love and devotion. The grave was the most beautiful one in the whole cemetery with its mass of flowers. Often he was accompanied by his friends, who helped him maintain the grave. But everyone still missed their friend. His absence was the only hole in their really good life.  
  
***  
  
And now Quatre, Trowa and Wufei got vacation for the first time without Heero, who was bound to the school holidays. Sally couldn't also make it, because of her work for the Preventers. But she told her soon-to-be-husband to go with his friends and enjoy the time. She knew how important it was for her fiance to be with them.  
  
Trowa and Wufei also gave Heero a big hug.  
  
"See ya in two weeks, " Trowa said.  
  
"And can you please keep an eye on Sally?" Wufei asked. "She has a knack on getting herself in trouble, you know?"  
  
And he grinned a bit. Heero smiled back and promised to watch that she won't overwork herself.  
  
The bell rang already for the second time, telling the break was absolutely over now. It was time to go for Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. They waved a last goodbye to Heero and left. The young teacher watched them leaving and turned then around heading to his class.  
  
***  
  
Heero was headteacher at the school he worked for. Shisa, the girl who asked him about the new students who would arrive that day, was a girl from his own class. He taught most of the subjects like PE, math, physics, English, Japanese and even a German workshop. Especially math was not easy to teach his students. Most of them hated the subject - like Duo had.  
  
Heero started with his lesson for the day, after he greeted the class. But he spoke only for five minutes about Japanese grammatics then a knocking sound from the door interrupted the lesson. Everyone looked curious at the headmaster, who entered the room, followed by two 15 year old boys.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your lesson, Mr. Yuy," he said, "but the new students have just arrived."  
  
Heero nodded in understanding and changed his view to look a his new students, who the headmaster now shoved from behind his back to the front. Heero just had to take a quick glance to forget how to breath.  
  
"These two are the Maxwell's: Solo and Duo," the headmaster explained and lifted an eyebrow when the teacher suddenly had to lean a hand to the desk to hold his weight. Heero himself was surprised that his voice sounded as normal as ever then he spoke to the twins in front of him.  
  
"Welcome to our class, Duo and Solo. Please would you like to introduce yourself?"  
  
"Sure!" the boys replied, both grinning wide. The class was already falling for the cheery nature and the self-confidence the two new boys obviously had. Especially the girls, who all liked what they saw.  
  
"I am Solo Maxwell and I am three minutes older one between the two of us", the first boy started, grinning to his 'little' brother. The other just showed him his tongue.  
  
"Don't be too proud of it, brother", he said smirking. "By the way, I am Duo Maxwell. I run, I hide but I never lie."  
  
"Gesh, Duo are you still using that sentence?" Solo asked and rolled with his eyes.  
  
"Sure I do and I will never get rid of it; it's my motto," Duo explained.  
  
"Sometimes it's good to keep something old fashion alive," Heero interrupted with a warm smile at Duo. The braided boy blinked surprised at his new teacher. But he got soon over his surprise and the two told a little more about their hobbies, birthday and favorite subjects.  
  
Heero barely listened to what the twins said. Unseen he only watched and listened to Duo. He watched the sparkle in his eyes, his sweet red lips forming words and a smile from time to time, his braid swinging at every move he made. And he heard the melodic voice.  
  
How he missed everything of it. The young teacher had hard to fight back the tears of joy, which wanted to come out of his eyes. Meanwhile the headmaster shoot a last quick and confused glance to the teacher before he decided to leave the class.  
  
After the twins finished their introduction Heero spoke again, still in his usually calm voice:  
  
"Thanks much. Now I would like to ask you to take one of the free seats in class, please."  
  
Solo sat himself in the middle of the room between two girls and smiled to them. But Duo took his seat in front of the teachers desk and Heero also noticed that the boy sent him many curious glances.  
  
He gave his new students a little smile and his gaze stayed on Duo as he welcomed them both again and instructed the whole class to be nice to the new students. After a last intensive exchange of glances between him and Duo, Heero tried to go back to Japanese grammar. And when he turned around to the board to write some examples down, he allowed himself a single tear to escape his eyes and he sent Duo his own personal greeting in his thoughts:  
  
*Welcome back to this world and us, my love!*  
  
Owari  
  
Well, that's it. *whipes away her tears* Thanks much for reading it and please, please, reviews are much, appreciated. ^________^ Till the next fic! *bows her head*  
  
*UsagiLOVESDuo-chan /'^^'\ 


End file.
